The Stolen Pink Dress
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Yozak's dress has been stolen? What for? Oocness slight Conrad/Yozak Wolfram/Yuuri


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Someone has stolen Yozak's dress? For what? Oocness slight Yozak/Conrad Wolf/Yuuri

**The Stolen Pink Dress**

"Hm… Where did I put it?" Yozak scratched his head. He was looking though all his draws looking for one of his dresses. Their was a knock on his bedroom door; turning his head to answer it.. "Come in."

Conrad opened the door and walked in. "What are you doing? Gwendal wants you in his office right now."

"I know, His Excellency has another mission for me. Something about human villages fighting among each other." He ran his fingers through his orange hair. "I can't go unless I can find my number on disguise."

"Number one disguise?"

"Yeah, the multi colored pink dress with the big bows. Hell I can't even find my number two the blue one and matching bows. Dressing as a woman has save my live many times in the past; I need my lucky charm." The buff man took one last look in his closet. His dresses were color coded and on the shelf were his normal clothes. "Maybe it was stolen…?"

"Stolen? By who?" Their was a small hint of jealous in the in the soldier's voice. Why would anyone take his clothes?

"No worries, captain I'm sure that wasn't the case." He wink at the half human male. "Any way I guess I should see His Excellency before he gets mad…madder I should say." Conrad's older brother's wrath was indeed scary. With a smile he followed his loyal friend out of his room.

Gwendal looked up from his papers when a knock came from his door. "Come in."

"You sent for me?" Yozak and Conrad walked in gathering around the desk. The oldest brother handed and folder the spy. Conrad looked over his shoulder reading along with him. Mrs. Biceps handed the folder back. "No problem, I'll get it done in now time."

"Will you be ok? Want me to come?" The middle child suggested.

"I'll be find, captain." With a sad smile the brown eyed man shrugged and watched his subordinate leave. He looked over at the first born.

"Have you seen Yozak's number one and number two dress?" One eyebrow raised as he looked back up from his papers.

"Why would you ask me that?" The full demon sounded annoyed so he signaled for his younger chuckling brother to leave. So he did leave looking for the four maids who do the laundry.

"Lasagna." The girl turn to the male who called out her name and bowed.

"Your Excellency, good morning." She smiled warmly at him and he returned it.

"Would you happen to know what happened to Yozak's number one and number two dress?"

"Number one and number two?"

"Yeah the pink one and the blue one with matching bows."

She scratched her head; thinking. "I'm afraid I haven't see it recently, I'm sorry." She bowed again taking her leave to make lunch. Conrad then checked with the other maids; Sangria, Doria and Effie but their replies were the same a polite 'no' and a 'I'm sorry.'

He had inspected Dorcas and Gunter before lunch; of course they knew of nothing. A nice spread of pastries and fruity flavor foods. Yozak returned with in eating the first bite of a pastry. He was smiling two adult human males-who looked like they were going to cry- were tied up behind him.

"They are two friends who took a prank a little to far. I'll get someone to escort them to the chamber so young master can judge them when he's free." Signaling for Docras he grinned and grabbed the rope dragging them to a cell.

"By the way captain, where is the young master?"

Black eyes opened to soft lips upon his own. He body immediately tensed at the proximity of the blonde boy. He's being kissed! He's being kissed by a boy! He's being kissed by Wolfram! Yuuri didn't move unsure if he was going to struggle and push him away or welcome the kiss.

When he broke the kiss the full demon was grinning a shifty twinkle in his eyes. The solider was dressed in a different shades of a pink dress. He didn't wear makeup but he had a lipstick red headband on with a tint of a pink.

"Wolfram?!" He leaned down for a quick kiss before replying.

"Don't I look good?" The king was too afraid to answer. "You cheater, I see the way you look at the females! If you want someone in a dress, someone who is feminine well you could have just asked me. Think of what ever arouses you but it better have my face." The blond kissed the startled boy again. The youngest child knew he was settling for a lot less then he wished for but with Yuuri he was lucky enough to get a hug.

"Young master?! Your Excellency?!" The buff man knocked on the door before opening it. They both turned to look at him; and Conrad was right behind him; completely shocked. "Your using my dressed to seduce your fiancée…?" His second favorite dress the blue one was tired around the double black's hands probably because rope was to tight and hurtful against your skin.

"Will I get them back..?" He wasn't sure if he wanted the dresses back anymore all he could picture was Conrad's baby brother with an erect penis seducing the king. The full demon shifted back softly wondering if he had seduced him enough. Their a small bulge in the Japanese boy's pants so Wolfram figured it was safe to take it off. With a little dismay from the blonde he striped the dress and hair ornaments off. He threw the dress at Yozak's head. He pulled it off his head looked at the naked prince.

"Leave now, you'll get the other dress back later." He didn't even try to hide his naked body not even his hard member. Was it because he was to think headed to care if other's saw him naked or because everyone there had and penis. Conrad on the other had was just plain stunned. He figured that his baby brother didn't have the guts to make a move much less tie the demon king to his bed and force himself on him.

"Ok…" Without another word they turned to leave shutting the door behind him.

---

A/N: ;) Sorry for any mistakes now review!!


End file.
